Forgetting you!
by Raulhtv
Summary: It's Christmas and Mordecai receives a special gift from a anonymous. Margaret and the rest have some from the past reveal their secrets.. Will they figure out who is Dangering them before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I just been lazy and finishing school..but since Christmas is tomorrow I wanted to write another story kinda similar to 50 first dates so enjoy!**

Mordecai woke up and face his clock and said it was 12am.  
It was Christmas. Mordecai got up and was happy.

He brushed his teeth and looked at the mirror "well Mordecai..today's the day you ask Margaret out." He said.

Rigby rushed in the room "hey dude! Guess what day it is?"  
Mordecai smiled "haha yeah Christmas?"

Rigby pulled out the invitation from Eileen it said "Xmas party 4pm!"

Mordecai slapped himself as he forgot it was that day.  
Rigby laughed "well get ready party starts in 4 hours c'mon!"

Mordecai jumped on his bed and began to dial Margaret.  
She answered "hello?"

Mordecai was shy and didn't know what to say.  
"I..umm hey Margaret..merry Christmas!" He said.

He heard Margaret laugh "haha thanks Mordecai! Merry Christmas too! Are you gonna be at Eileen's party?" She asked.

Mordecai smiled "yeah I am.."  
Margaret giggled "haha okay see ya later!"

Mordecai hanged up and thought something was odd about Margaret but just ignored it.

-4 hours later

It was party time and Mordecai and Rigby wore their Christmas sweaters.

They went outside and saw a car parked. It was a black Toyota truck.  
Rigby felt it "whoa holy shit..who's car is it?" He asked.

Mordecai saw a card and read it "it's mine?"

Rigby walked over to him "huh what do you mean?"

They both read the card;

-_Mordecai,  
You may not know me and hopefully someday you will and thank me for this ride. Drive it when you come before it gets bad.. Have fun. Merry Christmas!  
-__**A**_

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other "do you know anyone with the letter A?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai shook his head.

Mordecai opened the door as he found the keys on the seat.

He started the engine and Rigby laughed "wow dude nice Xmas present bro!" Rigby said.

Soon they arrived to the party.

Mordecai stopped at the door as he wondered what to say to Margaret.

He finally walked in and saw a lot of people there. They were having fun,kissing, and some having sex in the back.

Eileen came up to them and kissed Rigby since they were going out.

Mordecai looked around for Margaret and asked Eileen.  
"Hey Eileen uhmm have you seen Margaret?" He asked.

Eileen bit her lip "uhh she's over there with that guy..." She said.  
Mordecai turned his head to see Margaret with a tall hawk.

Mordecai was heart broken to see the girl of his dreams with another guy and was dating and maybe have sex.

Rigby tapped Mordecai "uhh dude come on you don't have to see her or talk to her..she won worth it!"

Mordecai pushed Rigby "I wish I couldn't remember any you guys! Especially Margaret!" He said.

Rigby got up "Mordecai wait don't leave!" He said as  
Mordecai ran out,got in his car and drive away.

Eileen walked to Margaret "Margaret what the hell? I thought feeling bad for this guy was gonna be over!" She said.

Margaret walked with her "I know but his girlfriend left him come on..and Mordecai doesn't know so it's fine.." She said.

Eileen stared away "yeah that's what you think..Mordecai just saw you kiss him and he left and drove away!"

Margaret rubbed her eyes "what!? Oh shit we have to find him!" She said.

Mordecai started crying and driving home.

Margaret,Rigby and Eileen found him on the road and Rigby dialed him.

Mordecai picked up the phone "what the hell do you want Rigby?" He angrily said.

"Dude where are you going?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai wiped his tears "I'm leaving twin peaks!"

They all stood quiet and surprised.

Suddenly a car from the right side dashes against Mordecai and crashes against him;rolling Mordecai's car far.

Margaret gets out of the car "Mordecai!" She said while covering her mouth in terror.

Eileen pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

Rigby and Margaret go to see who crashes him but No one was there. They ran to Mordecai's car who was unconscious.

Rigby broke his window and pulled him out as his car was ahoy to explode.

They ran and the car explode and the paramedics came and took Mordecai.

Margaret began to cry "please don't be dead Mordecai."

Suddenly from the shadow a mysterious figure appeared and they looked at the person "let that be a warning bitches!"  
The person vanished.

Rigby looked around "who the fuck is that?"

**Haha hey guys hope you enjoyed the story so far and who do you think is the mysterious person? Do you think Mordecai survived? Anyways merry Christmas guys! Thanks for reading my stories and putting me in the top 5 best read authors read! I love you guys and hope you have a great Christmas! PM me if you have any problems I'm all ears :)**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2 what happen that day?

**Hey guys so I hope you like the new story and hope it gets better anyways hope you had a great Christmas I know I..didn't! Don't ask!  
P.s I forgot to added this story is kinda like pretty little liars! Lol  
Any who I've gotten some PMs from you guys telling me about your emotional problems and I'm really glad you trust me to help you so if you don't need help I'm here.  
Lets get to the story! This may be a short chapter**.

It was dark..cloudy and cold. Mordecai was at the hospital;still injured and unconscious.

Margaret,Rigby and Eileen sat there wondering who they saw and what did the person mean?

Rigby remembered last summer when they were all camping on the mountains.

Margaret tried to remembered what happen that day "don't bring that up Rigby! It's wasn't our fault she died!" Margaret exclaimed.

Rigby slapped Margaret "Karen was your sister!" He yelled.  
They remembered what happen.

-_flashback_

It was the summer of last years and Margaret and the guys were camping up at a cabin with her sister Karen.

Karen was 17 years old and Margaret and the rest were 24 years old.

Karen was excited to finally hang out with Margaret "haha thanks for letting me finally visit Maggie!" She said.

Margaret smiled "haha well your finally old enough to chill with your big sis and leave mom and dad so yeah no problem!" She said.

They started to unpack the firewood,blankets and all the food.

Rigby and Eileen began to make out for a while and Karen came by squeezed Rigby in pleasure.

Eileen thought that something was going on between them and just want to ignore it.

Margaret was sitting on her bed; texting Mordecai but didn't reply back.

Karen came by and saw Margaret pouting "don't worry Margaret I know for sure Mordecai likes you and wants to be with you so much!" She said as Margaret smiled.

It was getting late and they started telling scary stories until they heard noises coming from the woods.

Karen opened the door "I'll be back imma go check it out.." She said.

Margaret pulled her jacket "no, don't go what if something happens." She said worried.

Karen smiled and walked out.

A few minutes later Karen didn't come back.

Margaret was worried "shit,where is she? My parents are gonna kill me!" She said.

Rigby heard crunching outside until finally a screen was heard "ahhhh!"

Margaret ran outside and didn't see nobody. Until they turned to see Karen's body on the ground strangled.

Margaret ran to the body and began to cry.

A note was next to her body

_If only you were the "perfect" sister Margaret!  
Your next bitches!  
-A_

Margaret stopped reading and looked around.

-_end of flashback_

They were still in the hospital and waiting for Mordecai.  
Eileen finally understood what was happening "so the person who killed Karen is the person who attack Mordecai?" She said.

Margaret nodded and Rigby thought "but why Mordecai? He wasn't with us that day?" He explained.

The doctor came out and looked at them "are you here for Mordecai?" He asked.

They all nodded and the doctor explain "well Mordecai is still unconscious and a broken leg but he can be released tomorrow... But for now he needs rest as well for all of you." He explained.

They all nodded and left.

Soon they left the building but they all received a text at the same time.

_remember me now bitches?  
-A_

They all finished reading and saw the ending "_A_" and looked at each other.

**Haha hey guys so I hope you enjoyed the chapter so I know the story turned different but I wanted to have a story to have two of my favorite shows combined regular show and pretty little liars so review and favorite because it's gonna be awesome and mysterious!**

-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3 learning the truth

**Hey guys I decided to write another chapter for this story since I guess 4,325 of you guys read it and liked it haha!**

A: I know your **secret Raul...**

Raul: oh yeah what?

A shows a embarrassing picture of Raul.

Raul: oh well look at the time it's time for the story later!

Margaret woke up and poured herself a cup of coffee until she heard her doorbell ring.

She opened it and saw a package. Soon she opened it and looked confused.

She picked up her phone and called Rigby and Eileen over.

20 minutes later they arrived and sat down.

"What's going on?" Rigby asked as he tapped the box.

Margaret pulled out a flash drive.

"You call us over to show us a flash drive?" Rigby said.

Margaret showed them the note as they read "wanna know the truth?"

Eileen was confused "the truth?" She said.

Margaret grabbed her laptop and plugged it in.

Soon they saw the only file called "learning the truth."

They clicked it and a video began to play.

It was Karen on the night of her death.

Margaret slammed the computer closed "I-I can't watch this.." She said.

Eileen rubbed her back "Margaret..this is the only way we'll see who kill her." She explained.

They played it again and they began to watch.

It was Karen was still checking outside but A was recording her.

Karen looked around and saw someone moving.  
"Who's there?" She asked.

It was Rigby.

Margaret paused the video and looked at him "you motherfucker!" She said and punched him.

Eileen held her back "Margaret..I don't think it was Rigby because the hands on her neck are bigger than rigby's.." She explained.

Eileen played the video again.

Rigby walked over to Karen to began to kiss her and squeeze her butt. "Haha I didn't want you to be alone..how about we get more closer." He said as they began to have sex.

Eileen paused the video again and they both punched him.  
"You asshole you cheated on me!" Eileen said.

Margaret punched him "you perv she was only 17?"

Rigby scratched his head "well wanna hear that bad part..I didn't use a condom.." He said.

Margaret kicked him in the balls as he fell and cried.

They continued the video.

Rigby finished having sex as they continued to kiss.  
They heard a noise "oh shit I think it's Eileen..I got to go.." He said and kiss her goodbye.

Soon muscleman ran to her and pin her to the ground and the video froze.

Margaret and Eileen looked at each other "muscleman!"  
"We got to confront him!" Margaret said.

Eileen remembered something "we can't we gotta pick up Mordecai remember.." She said.

Margaret remembered something A said "your friend dodge a bullet.."  
They ran out the door to the hospital.

Mordecai was still unconscious until there was the door opening.

It was A who had a gun.

Mordecai suddenly woke up.

Margaret,Rigby and Eileen arrived to the hospital.  
"Margaret slow down.." Eileen explained.

Suddenly Mordecai and A break thru the window and land on a car.

Mordecai still alive rolls off the car and lands next to Margaret.

"Mordecai!" Margaret yelled.

She saw Mordecai bleeding A little bit but alive.

Rigby looked at the car and saw A gone.  
"Fuck no!" He screamed.

Margaret stared at Mordecai and kiss his cheek.  
"I love you..please come back.." She said.

Mordecai coughed and took a deep breath.

She hugged him and cried.

Mordecai was confused and kissed Margaret.  
"I love you too.." He said.

Margaret heard her phone ring and it was a text message.

-dont get cocky bitch!  
The games have just begun!  
-A

Margaret ignored it and kept hugging Mordecai.

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter and hope it was good enough! Happy New Year's Eve! Don't forget to review and follow this story! It's gonna get better trust!  
This story is gonna get better and better!**


End file.
